The present invention concerns a traction sheave, in particular for the drive machinery of lifts, by said traction sheave being effected torque transfer from the machinery shaft to the ropes supporting the lift cage.
Heretofore, rigid, unelastic rope wheels have been used for lift traction sheaves. The friction between the ropes and the traction sheave gives rise to vibration, which is objectionably strong in existing rope wheels. Moreover, abrupt stops of the lift cause powerful jolts, which a traction sheave of rigid construction transmits to the machinery thereby causing wear of the machinery.